


The Silent Treatment

by Mizu7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Passive-aggression, communication issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: When one person feels too much while the other feels too little.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Commission for @Korr-a-sami who wanted some jealousy business

“I’m fine” she says.

 

And that was when the entire week spiraled into hell.

 

Suddenly and seemingly overnight, Tracer mumbled passive aggressive comments, pouting, arms crossed and avoiding eye contact. She spoke only through gritted teeth and not so convincing words.

 

“I’m. Fine.” she hissed, shrugging her shoulder violently to shake off the hand that was placed there.

 

At first, Widow was taken aback by the intense response. She had never before heard her voice so low with such bite, she would have been impressed if it wasn’t obviously aimed at her. But now it was annoying, frustrating beyond belief she never thought she would actually miss that stupid cheerful voice or the light in her eyes.

 

“I don’t understand”

 

“Mmhm”

 

“She stopped talking to me, I didn’t do anything wrong”

 

“No of course not”

 

“Ah there she…” Widow paused, staring down her scope at the one in question, several hundreds feet away, standing completely out in the open and glaring straight up at her.

 

“Look at this” she huffed, pulling the trigger and watching the bullet lodged itself into the concrete just inches from her foot, but Tracer didn’t budge.

 

“What a stubborn little shit” Sombra hummed to herself, watching in amusement as the girl was clearly fuming and blinked out of sight, never to be seen again for the rest of the fight.

 

The hacker however, was having the time of her life, the amount of self control she had to not outright laugh in the sniper’s face was award worthy. As intelligent and dangerous as the sniper could be, seeing anything and all that moves from yards away, she had no idea that Sombra was leaning against her, dragging her nails through her pony tail and making obnoxious faces at the small angry girl who was clearly not too pleased with the closeness that Widow seemed to be completely unaware of.

 

“Well I guess I should go in there...nice chatting with you araña~” she clicked her tongue before disappearing, Widow said nothing, keeping her eyes on the sky line. She wouldn’t noticed the beautiful braid woven in her hair until much later.

And it was only getting worse.

 

Taking up shop on a rooftop several miles away, Widow took position with scope out and aimed straight for Lena’s apartment in hopes of finding out just what the girl’s deal was. Unfortunately, she didn’t find the cause, just the aftermath as Lena stomped around the place, finding anything and everything that belonged to Widow and placed it in a pile on the couch.

 

“Are you...breaking up with me?” she asked casually, leaning against the door frame of the balcony doors, very cooly hiding the fact that she sprinted over miles worth of city to get here.

 

Lena of course didn’t look surprised at this random occurrence, if anything it wasn’t random at all if not expect though the concept of when was always up in the air. She huffed, dropping the last armful of civilian clothes onto the pile to cross her arms, once again refusing eye contact.

 

“Well you know maybe it’s just for the better, you’d have more fun with her anyway” her words slowly trailing away into mumbles.

 

Her jaw dropped, “Wait...what...who are you”

 

“Forget it” she hissed, turning on her heel to stomp away. But Widow was not having it today, she quickly scrambled inside and grabbed her arm the moment she was within reach.

 

“Oh no, not this time”

 

Lena immediately stopped, shrugging her away but she held on tight, for a moment she looked surprised, staring at the hand around her, “Oh wow, you’re going to come after me? That’s a first”

 

“What the hell is your problem? If you say nothing one more time-”

 

“Look...just…” Lena sighed, her hand running through her hair in frustration,“...If you like Sombra-

 

“I don’t”

 

“Coulda fooled me”

 

“That’s what this is about?” she scoffed, dropping her hand away from her arm,” You see her around me and-”

 

“For fucks sake she is draped all over you!”

 

Her fists were clenched, adorable face now scrunched into a scowl she had never seen before, but her eyes, they were burning. Finally receiving the eye contact that a majority of their relationship was based on and she was absolutely furious.   

 

“You’re jealous”

 

“ **Of course I am!** ” she screamed, covering her face as she groaned, leaving Widow standing completely and utterly stunned.

 

“She’s beautiful and smart and the worst is...it….it’s safer. It’s safer for you to be with her than it is me.”

 

_Than me, the enemy._

 

Lena looked up at the tall woman with glossy eyes on the verge of spilling over at any moment.

 

“I know it’s hard for you to feel things and I’ve tried so hard to keep it in mind but I just can’t….stand to see you with someone else. It just...it feels like my insides are on fire and my chest feels so tight I can’t breathe” her voice cracked, subconsciously clutching her baggy pajama shirt in hopes of explaining how she felt to someone who couldn’t.

 

But she said nothing.

 

“Look just…” she sighed, her hand going back into her hair, balling into a fist as she fought to keep eye contact with the woman who remained blank and emotionless,”Tell me I’m crazy, tell me I’m overthinking it or just...tell me you don’t care I don’t know but just...tell me something please”

 

In a case of one who cares too much and another who cares too little it was bound to happen one way another. It wasn’t supposed to last in the first place, but Widow stepped forward and slowly reached up, cupping her face in both hands.

 

“I’m...sorry” she whispered so gently Lena nearly missed it.

 

She blinked twice, watching her face carefully as it softened before her eyes.

 

“....did...you just...apologize?”

 

She huffed, looking away before muttering under her breath, “I’m not going to say it again”

 

God she hated this, she hated how hard it was to stay mad at her. How hard it was to communicate and yet how easy it was to speak so loud without uttering a single word.

 

“I guess...that was pretty dumb of me…” she mumbled, enjoying the chill at her cold forehead gently thumped against her warm skin.

 

“I made you a promise, that only I would be the one to kill you. How rude would it be to not expect the same of you”

 

She had a funny way of using ‘kill’ in place of words of affection but Lena couldn’t stop smiling anyway, for the first time in days.

 

“I missed you”

 

Widow made a small noise of affirmation from the back of her throat as her hands slipped around her shoulders tugging into an embrace. Lena let out a shaky sigh, letting herself her arms loop around her slender waist and mold herself back against her body like the missing piece she was.

 

“....do you want me to bring in your stuff?” her words muffled against her collarbone, neither making any motion to move away from each other.

 

She wanted to laugh, at the situation, at her life. How on earth she found herself hugging the most annoying Overwatch agent because she was feeling upset, but instead, she rested her chin atop her head and sighed,“Later”

 

* * *

 

 

Upon being called out on her comrade’s behavior, Widow suddenly became hyper aware of Sombra’s flirtatious advances. Also slightly embarrassed she never seemed to notice or care.

 

“Oh Arañaaaaa~” she called out playfully, sliding right up to her as she was in the middle of setting up her rifle into position.

 

The very moment physical contact was made, she immediately flinched back, firing a quick glare which most would count as a warning shot, “Enough Sombra”

 

At first she was taken aback by this, which was expected, however the realization and sly grin on her was was not,“Oh...oh did you two finally have a chat? Took you long enough, who broke first? You’re both so stubborn!”

 

Mission be damned, Widow slowly lowered her gun and stared at the hacker for a moment.

 

“...you did it on purpose”

 

“Of course I did. I wanted to see how skin deep this little...fling of yours is”

 

Her smug face only increased as she caught sight of a slight twitch in Widow’s left eye, the realization that she was right and it worked.  

 

“Give me one good reason to not throw you from this building”

 

“Oh come on, you have god awful communication skills and she’s an emotional wreck. But hey, you surprised me. I think didn’t either of you would fight to keep it going” she laughed, casually leaning against the wall but with her hands up in defense, just in case.

 

“She said it would have been safer for me if we didn’t” she mumbled, as if the words stung as they left her lips.

 

Even at this, Sombra paused,“Wow...you don’t sa-”

 

Before she could finish, Widow reached out and grabbed a handful of her jacket and yanked her close. Her piercing eyes and low voice instantly wiping the smile from her face.  

 

“Do not meddle in my personal affairs again”

**Author's Note:**

> And before anyone asks. No this story is a one shot and has nothing to do with the "Shadow" series


End file.
